


A St Anne's Recall

by JFC



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 15:41:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5876464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JFC/pseuds/JFC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Jessie and Meowth never made it out of St Anne alive, causing James life to change forever? "Mom, Dad… I will agree to marry Jessebelle, but in exchange you will help me become a Pokémon Master." AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All characters and world are property of Nintendo, I don't own any of this. Just wanted to write a Team Rocket adventure, which are sadly very rare. A lot of OC adventures, but only like four with Team Rocket… and sadly all abandoned so far.
> 
> Summary: What if Jessie and Meowth never made it out of St Anne alive, causing James life to change forever? "Mom, Dad… I will agree to marry Jessebelle, but in exchange you will help me become a Pokémon Master." AU
> 
> Note: Had this story idea, with the first couple of chapters, written and saved many years ago in an old computer of mine. Recently found it, and made me want to work on it once again.
> 
> 2Note: For people without a last name, I simply used his or her Japanese name to fill that gap with the exception of Misty and Brock that the fans have made sure to create one, unofficially, throughout many Pokémon fanfics. Hope that's not a problem to any of you guys and girls. Now up to the story.

 "At first we thought all the passengers had gotten safely out of the ship, but we have just discovered that five people are missing: Ash Ketchum, Misty Waterflower, Brock Harrison, Jessie Musashi, and James Kojiro. It makes all of us sad to think that these Pokémon trainers had their promising carriers cut drastically short. May these flowers honor their memories. A salute."

"And with this video of the ceremony, we can conclude the tragical story behind the St Anne. A well-known luxury cruise liner that was reported sunk 48 hours ago after a Team Rocket attack in the Kanto region. And with more on Gabby News…" _Paused._

"Nanny!" An old man yelled, after finally recovering from his shock. This old man was James grandfather, who was peacefully watching the news until his grandson's name was mentioned.

"What is it, Pop-Pop?!" James grandmother came running after hearing her husband yells, thinking that something might had happened to him.

"Is James!" Pop-Pop answered back, agitated, as he passed her by and ran towards his computer.

"Pop-Pop you are scaring me, what happened?" Nanny asked with worry, as she saw her husband turning on their old computer and clicking throughout some random pages in the internet.

"It can't be," Pop-Pop gasped, as he finally found the info he was looking for. As a last result of deniability he thought of checking on the internet to try and confirm his feelings wrong, but once again it has to prove him right. Between the missing trainers, a copy of his grandson's boarding pass was also available. And within the boarding pass, a 2x2 photo of James face was included to prove his thoughts.

"My baby," Nanny let out a cry, as she had also read throughout the current webpages from behind her husband. Pop-Pop immediately gave her a hug for support, also shedding out a tear in the process. "Pop-Pop, please tell me I'm dreaming. Please tell me that this is all a mistake, my baby cannot have died."

"No love, don't lose hope yet."

"What do you mean?"

"He has yet to be found; he could still be alive," Pop-Pop answered, still fighting for some hope in all of this, after he cleaned up his tears.

"But it has already been two days, he could—"

"Don't think about such negative things, for all we know he might still have escape in time using a water or a flying Pokémon. Let me call our son, and tell him on the news," Pop-Pop interrupted her, trying to find all the positive ways in such a negative scenario.

Taking out his cellphone, he was now calling on his son to check if he already knew about all of this. Unlikely, but still possible. And if Jimmy didn't know about his son, he will tell him immediately. James could be alive somewhere, stranded to a nearby island for all they know, and Jimmy has a lot of connections and money to call on a huge rescue mission. _"We are sorry, but Jimmy Kojiro is not avai…"_

" _We are sorry, but…"_

" _We are sorry, b…"_

" _We…"_

With each unanswered call, Pop-Pop was getting more irritated. "Forget it! Nanny, get your bag while I call on our private pilot," as for once, he will finally have a use of one of the many stupid and expensive gifts from his multimillionaire son. "We are going to Kanto," he finished, while unsuccessfully trying to stop himself from thinking of the many ways he was going to strangle his own son when he gets there. If he was getting ignored, in such a crucial moment, for another gala—he wasn't able to think of the consequences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of chapter. Well, this one came out really short, but I just wanted to cut it here for some reason. Next chapter will be posted soon.
> 
> 3Note: Finally decided to post my long promised Team Rocket adventure, since many people tend to ignore them and prefer to write for OC's. Hope you like it. The summary already has a small spoiler of what is going to be happening in upcoming chapters, so don't worry that scene will be explained soon enough.


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All characters and world are property of Nintendo, I don't own any of this. Just wanted to write a Team Rocket adventure, which are sadly very rare. A lot of OC adventures, but only like four with Team Rocket… and sadly all abandoned so far.
> 
> Summary: What if Jessie and Meowth never made it out of St Anne alive, causing James life to change forever? "Mom, Dad… I will agree to marry Jessebelle, but in exchange you will help me become a Pokémon Master." AU

"Hey Ash!" Brock called up to his friend, who was currently working with Misty in making doubly sure that their current raft was well tied up. It was made out of many stranded pieces that managed to stay afloat from the already sunk ship, so they had to tied it really well if they wanted to secure their current transportation from getting sunk in with their added weight. They will have to thank Squirtle, Starmie, and Goldeen for keeping them afloat, while Staryu work on gathering as many of the floating junk as it could for Bulbasaur to bind together with many of its disposable vines.

"What is it, Brock?" Ash replied, looking up at his friend who was currently pointing at something. It was a small silhouette that was zooming in the air, and becoming bigger and clearer as it approach them. "Pidgeotto?"

"That was… fast," Misty replied in a questioning manner. Pidgeotto was just released three minutes ago, it was impossible for it to have found some land already or they would had been able to see it from their current position.

"I know, but it seems to be carrying something like we asked," Brock answered back, acknowledging the hidden meaning behind her words. And like he described, Pidgeotto was indeed carrying something. Something quite big for its wings to carry, as it was instantly revealed that it was struggling somewhat in the air as it was getting much closer to them.

"Team Rocket!" They all yelled at the same time, as Pidgeotto announced that it had finally reached its destination by releasing the two bodies that it was forcing itself to carry.

"But wait a minute, one of them is missing," Ash let the obvious be known, as only Jessie and Meowth were present. Misty and Brock didn't reply, as it was self-explanatory what might had happened to the missing member. James didn't made it to the surface, and with the state that the current members were in—Jessie and Meowth didn't made it out alive either.

"Are they… dead?" Misty waveringly asked, as her fear of them being dead continued to increase with every passing second. Jessie and Meowth's bodies weren't moving at all.

"I'm sorry to say this, Misty, but we were too late," Brock sadly confirmed, as he was the only one brave enough to check on their pulses; excluding the fact that he was the only one of the trio with some medical knowledge. "There's no pulse at all," Brock continued as he stood up after checking both of the current bodies that were now confirmed as lifeless.

"They weren't able to make it."

"Not even Team Rocket deserve this."

"Yeah, I guess the only decent thing to do is to give them the traditional burial at sea."

"That's right. It's our duty even if they were our enemies," Ash finished, as they were now combining their strength to push Jessie's and Meowth's bodies out of the raft, but as they were about to finish their current task, a red light suddenly appeared. The whole trio stepped back with a scream, as the outline of a creature was coming out of said light.

"Ekanss!" Ekans finally revealed itself, using its long body to create some type of barrier between the trio and it's now dead Master.

Ash seem to not get the memo, as he tried to get close once again only to be stopped by Ekans, which instantly released a threatening voice. Giving away a clearer message that it will attack if they dared to come any closer once again.

"In that case I will use—"

"Control yourself, Ash!" Brock rapidly caught his arm, stopping him from throwing his pokeball.

"Yeah, Ash, stop it already and look what's really happening," Misty soon followed by putting herself in the way. She then move to the side for the now questioning Ash to see the real picture. "Ekans is just protecting its Master."

"But Jessie is already dead, why would Ekans—" Ash wasn't able to finish, as he was welcomed by a punch on the back of his head instead.

"Don't be a jerk! Pika!" Both Brock and Pikachu replied with anger.

"I'm sorry," Ash moved to the side, now massaging himself to try and reduce the recently inflicted pain on his head.

"I feel sorry for it," Misty ignored them, as she continued to look at Ekans. While Ash was forced to the other side of the raft, said snake had decided to revert from its previous attack position after declaring that everything was in control once again. It had then move towards its Master to desperately find any signs of life with no luck so far.

It was getting more hysterical as the seconds flew by, and while Ash continued to massage himself he was surprised by a sudden non-stopping sound of a cry. "Huh?" As Ash turned his look towards the sound, he instantly saw a weeping and sobbing snake which was slithery moving all over the top of Jessie's body while releasing a couple of high pitched cries. "Ekans…" Ash murmured, as he couldn't stop himself from feeling bad and guilty of what he said earlier. He had never thought of how his Pokemon would feel if something bad had happened to him, and Ekans reaction was giving him an idea. It was truly crushing.

The others had similar reactions too, but Misty had the worst thoughts of all of them. And it was not surprising development for her, as she couldn't stop herself from thinking back of what had happened down below at the ship.

_Flashback:_

_"Hey, don't forget about us! What are we supposed to do?" Jessie yelled at them, while the trio continued to tie themselves to a Water Pokemon._

_"Just grab a Water Pokemon!" Misty instantly replied, ignoring them from there on as Charmander had finished with its task. Thus opening up their way out of there._

_Flashback ends:_

Thinking back to that scene it was obvious why she was feeling guilty right now. Team Rocket didn't have a Water Pokemon in order to escape, and it was clear that that was the very reason for why none of them survive after that. And not only did she act so harshly at the very last minute that she saw them, she still had Staryu at that time to give them a way to survival. She could had even given Staryu for Brock to use, and Starmie to Team Rocket in order to give them a bigger chance of survival as Starmie was way more stronger and could had more easily pull up the thee of them. "It's too late," She quietly answered herself, "It's too late!" She repeated once more, "It's too late!" Once again, as she crossed her arms tightly in front of her body with a shill. She was now feeling the guilt of a killer.

"Misty calm yourself,"

"I killed them, Ash! I killed them!"

* * *

_Five hours prior:_

Jimmy Kojiru was currently having a good time with his wife, dancing around in the middle of a ball while following the melody of a classical song. Hours ago he had to put his cellphone on sleep, after suddenly receiving so many random calls; he had promised his wife that nothing will interrupt them on this date, and he was fulfilling that promise so far. "Having a lovely time, Margo?" Asking his wife with her original name already knowing that it will annoy her.

"Sweetie, how many times should I require to indicate that my name is Margaret?" Margo, "Margaret," Kojiru replied with a low voice. Excluding the fact that _"Margaret"_ sounded more formal than _"Margo"_ in her ears, she was deeply ashamed of her birth name as it reminded her of her past life. A life she had made sure to bury as deeply as possible, as she didn't want to experience it ever again. She had sweat and bleed in order to escape from such scenario and she had fought even more in order to reach the life that she was currently at, and not even her husband's constant jokes would be enough for all of her previous sacrifices to go to waste. So she went back to her cheerful and high-status lady persona, but not before releasing a small bit of her menacing look in order to remind her husband that this was not the time nor the place for his common jokes. She would had love to convince him to put a stop to it all together, but it might sadly result in killing him with a scare if she tried to do so in the process so she had long decided to keep it under control with a small portion of her killer intent every now and then.

"Of course, my love, lets resume our waltz shall we?" Jimmy responded, as he tried to control his sweat from dripping all over his clothes. He didn't know much about his wife's previous life, but every time he tried to bring it up she always managed to shut him up with those scary eyes. Even still, they had managed to develop their love for each other and continued with their lives as a couple until now. He was about to break the tension between them with a kiss, but another presence managed to break it in time.

"Hopkins, do explain the reasoning behind your presence," Margaret replied for his husband. She had long notice the sudden presence of their butler entering the room and making his way towards them. She has long known the life and mannerisms of Kojiru's main butler so it must be something of great significance for him to suddenly appear like this.

"Do forgive me, Sir and Madam Kojiru, for daring to interrupt your long planned weekend. Nevertheless, recent revealed news has caused great concern and deem me to belief it as more relevant than the."

"There's no need to explain any further, Hopkins, I will take it from here," another voice let itself be known, a voice that actually managed to make Hopkins go nervous. His Master would be mad at him after this for sure, as there was nothing more embarrassing to his Master than letting his father go to a public gathering in order to humiliate him. Thus, the reason why he tried to take both of their Masters to a more secluded place, but it seems like his Master's father was currently too impatient to wait.

"Father?" It was the only thing that Jimmy managed to release before getting a slap as a response. A slap that was strong enough for him to go down to the floor.

"Jimmy!" Margaret continued with her persona, as she instantly went down to check on him, but secretly questioning the current development. Something really bad must had happened while they were here for Pop-Pop to appear like this. Excluding the fact that Pop-Pop, and is that Nanny in the back?, had actually taken the time to come here, this is not the typical way for Pop-Pop to try and humiliate her husband in their high class gatherings. Something very serious has happened.

The scene instantly cause the surrounding pairs to move away, a woman's cry was heard in the process, but they had now created a large enough circle for almost all of them to oversee the current predicament.

"While you two were wasting your time in another of your stupid balls, your son has fallen into grave danger," Jimmy finally revealed, causing both parents to instantly look up at him.

"James?"

"What has happened to our son?" Margaret immediately forgot about her husband, as she stood up, and slowly began to lose control of her current persona.

Pop-Pop didn't waste any time, as he retold the story behind James and the St Anne as fast as he could. "I have been trying to reach the both of you by phone on our way here, but no response."

"Immerse at the bottom of the sea for two days now, oh Margaret, a tragedy has fallen into our house," Jimmy soon followed with his constant mannerisms as he let out his tears after giving a hug to his wife. Resulting in Pop-Pop's frown to increase with every action, and when he was just about to blaze and slap his son once again. Someone else decided to do it for him, and from the person he had last expected.

"Snap out of it, Jimmy! You're going to turn on your phone and call all available rescue teams now!" Margaret lost it, as she released all of her hidden killing intent at that moment. Thus causing all of the surrounding spectators to sparse and banish.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of Chapter.
> 
> Hope you liked it, James will finally make his appearance in the next chapter. Meanwhile, hope you like the personalities that I have given James family so far, as they will be a common presence for the next several chapters.
> 
> Note: English is not my first language, so forgive me for any possible errors so far. I'm planning on getting a Beta, but I'm letting it pass until I have at least five chapters posted at the very least.


End file.
